Eden
by TrueBeliever831
Summary: It was blinding, passionate, intense. She was fire and chocolate and caramel and porcelain. She was fragile and delicate and warm; yet, oh –so-dangerous. She was the flame and he was the moth and it was all spiraling out of control. [muggle!au]


**Eden**

* * *

She rolled in like thunder. It was springtime and the buds on the trees were blooming and the grass was green and dewy beneath his bare feet. She was tall and thin and striking and it all happened in a moment.

It was blinding, passionate, _intense. _She was fire and chocolate and caramel and porcelain. She was fragile and delicate and warm; yet, oh –so-dangerous. She was the flame and he was the moth and it was all spiraling out of control.

He'd hold her close and kiss her peachy skin. His fingers tangled in her hair and her slender arms wrapped around him.

She never spoke much. He was not even sure if he knew her real name. She had secrets –he knew- yet he never pressed the matter. Her mysterious nature made her all the more alluring. She'd breathe his name against his neck and place gentle kisses down his shoulder and the world melted away. Reality melted away.

He knew she wasn't his, but he still liked to believe it. He knew he had no claim to her – yet, she wasn't leaving. He could feel the edge in her bones as he held her close at night but, she was always there when the sunlight washed over them the next morning.

Slowly spring blossomed into summer. They would lie in the grass in his garden and watch the leaves blow in the breeze. Her fingers intertwined with his and a smile curving her lips.

Then the news came and his heart leapt. She looked nervous; nervous that he would admonish her [_then again she didn't know him all that well.] _He held her close and kissed her face. It was a dream inside a dream and now she was his. [_At least that is what he told himself_.]

She would lay on the bed and sip tea while he pecked away at his type writer. He never could get the ending right – no matter how hard he tried.

The days passed and turned into nights. He would hold her close or make love to her in the darkness and all seemed right with the world.

As the leaves began to change, red, yellow, orange and gold, the spent more days inside his cabin and nights wrapped in each other's arms. It was sweet and subtle, like a true romance novel. He'd place a kiss to her temple, his fingers tracing gentle circles over her swollen abdomen.

"I love you, you know that don't you?" he would ask as his eyelids began to overtake his eyes.

Her answer was always the same. Her lips would flutter over his like butterfly wings, "I know." She never said it back but, the fact that she knew, was enough to let him drift into a blissful sleep.

The snow began to fall and they spent more time talking. She never revealed much about her life. Ginny would always be a mystery, even to the man who loved her. He would kiss her swollen belly and smile, "You are going to be a wonderful mother."

"I'm not so sure but, I know that it will all be alright – because the baby will have you."

It was early morning when he heard the cry. He was in the small cottage kitchen – spreading raspberry jam over toast. He dropped the spoon and jar with a clatter, ascending the stairs in seconds. She sat upright in the bed, her hands clutched around her belly.

"The baby is coming," she cried through clenched teeth.

They called a midwife because Ginny did not trust hospitals. She was an older woman with a silver plait and warm brown eyes. She tended to Ginny with a mother's care and he felt his apprehension slowly fade away. "You can come in here you know," she said with a knowing smile. He hesitated but,joined them in the bedroom. Ginny sat upright in the bed, her back leaning against the pillow. Her hands still held her belly and her eyes closed as another contraction passed. He sat beside her and held her hand. "I'm right here, you can do it." He knew he sounded silly but, he was unsure of how to comfort her.

She smiled and ran a shaky hand down his cheek, "You really are amazing, Draco." There was a hint of sadness in her voice but, he decided not to question it. He clasped her hand when the midwife said she was ready.

There was screaming and crying and then a loud cry filled the air and it was over. A bundle of white blanket and fiery hair was placed in Ginny's arms and the world melted away once again. "She's beautiful," He beamed down at the baby, all tiny and rosy, kicking and gurgling in her mother's arms. "What should we name her?"

"Eden." Ginny said, without hesitation. "Because she is our creation and this is the only place that has ever felt like home."

"Eden, it is."

The months passed and the baby grew and they coddled and kissed and loved her. She was their pride, their joy, and the best part of them.

Yet, there was a distance between them, something that was never there before. And sometimes, when Ginny was rocking Eden to sleep, he would notice her staring out the window. There was a hunger in her eyes that he had never seen before and even though he wanted to deny it – he knew there time together was coming to a close.

And then when the leaves had all fallen from the trees and Eden had already said her first mama and dada – he held her close in the moonlight. She was stoic and beautiful and tragic.

"I love you, you know that right?" She whispered into the darkness and this time it was his lips that found hers before he whispered _'I know." _

When he woke the next morning she was gone. A note lay on the night stand but, he did not bother to read it. He already knew what it said. She was sorry. She loved them both. She was never coming back.

It was not because of them – it was just in her nature to run.

And he loved her even more for it.

Like good fiction, she came and went. There one moment and gone the next but, still leaving an imprint on the heart.

It didn't hurt. Not like one would imagine. That might have been because he was prepared. Deep down, he knew he would never tame her. You cannot tame the wind or tell the sun to shine. It was just the way of the world. He had hoped he could change her but, he knew he never would.

So as the sunset and the first snowflake began to fall, he had the perfect ending.

* * *

**This is supposed to be a muggleau where draco is a writer. **  
**[an]** When I got this idea it wouldn't leave me alone I know I took a little poetic license with the writing style. I wanted it to sound more poetic that prose.

I do hope you enjoyed this.

Please review or favorite. It does mean a lot to me know that you guys enjoy my work.

-Danie


End file.
